This invention relates to a method for creating a grip for appliances and sporting equipment and more particularly relates to a method for forming a custom mold on a grip to fit: the actual contours of an individual user's hand.
To most effectively use an implement that is to be grasped by hand, the grip of the implement should conform to the contours of the user's hand. One such technique in which the grip is so conformed is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,785,495 and 5,155,878. The technique described in these patents involve placing moldable material on the portion of the device to be gripped, heating the moldable material, applying hand pressure to the heated material, releasing the material and then allowing the material to cure.
A drawback to this technique is that the moldable material must be heated. Consequently, it becomes uncomfortable and difficult for the individual user to apply by hand. Another drawback to this prior molding technique is that it requires external equipment (i.e., a heating element) to soften the moldable material.